


Open your eyes and see

by joshqpo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Jicheol, Light Angst, Open to Interpretation, literally just one scene, woozi centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshqpo/pseuds/joshqpo
Summary: Tonight was just one of those nights for Jihoon; and Seungcheol gets to see it first hand.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 14





	Open your eyes and see

He stood up from his seat and opened his arms wide enough it was as if he was about to hug the sadness of this world and closed his eyes letting him be swayed by the cold wind of the night and let himself be.

And it was at this moment that made him felt like he was invincible. An untouchable being with nothing to think of but himself and how the wind brushed past his face and the soft humming of the silence in his ears. He was one with the stars that loomed above him and he felt himself let go of the words he never said and thoughts that never got the chance to be formed and time stand still. He was not Jihoon the producer or Jihoon the backbone. Right now he is just Jihoon, and that’s all that matters.

He watched him with a certain look in his eyes that his heart never dared to spill and backtracked in his steps. It seems like his presence was not needed as he take in the image of a young man standing still in the middle of the rooftop with a can of cola near his left foot and a single chair in the far right. It was a simple sight that anyone would not bat an eyelash if they were to be in his position. But right now, as he take in his friend’s form one last time before he goes back to his room, not once did his heart stopped and his eyes leave the man. And at that moment, Seungcheol thought to himself that Jihoon was beyond the words that are connected with beauty and magnificence. And as he tries to shake himself out of his dreamlike state. An overused line went through his head and a small smile began to form.

No words will ever amount to the things that Lee Jihoon is, for he was so much more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need the company of the midnight sky and let the silence speak to you. This is a reminder to take breaks and let yourself just exist even for a little while <3


End file.
